1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auxiliary device for maintaining a screw upright prior to the screw being turned and engaged in a hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Some tablet computers include a magnet for attracting an external protective cover. In manufacturing such tablet computers, it is found that the magnet may attract a screw that is ready to be screwed into two components of the tablet computer, and cause the screw to deflect. The threaded hole of the two components may be damaged if the deflected screw is then turned by an electric screwdriver.